Rosalina's Celestial Story: The Search for Love
by pudding510
Summary: My interpretation of Rosalina's Storybook. What was Rosalina thinking, feeling, saying? What happened before and after? Find out here. THIS IS NOT THE REAL STORYBOOK. I DO NOT WORK FOR NINTENDO AND ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEM. You are permitted to enjoy
1. Discovery

**Hello, friends! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope it's OK. This is NOT Rosalina's storybook, it's my INTERPRETATION of it. If you want the actual story, go to Super Mario Wiki, because you will not find it here. I claim no rights except the writing itself. Besides that, all characters and plot are © Nintendo! (But her brother's name was made by me) Alright, let us begin! Enjoy :D**

**.::.**

**Chapter 1**

**Discovery**

It's been three months since Mama went to the hill. The last time I saw her, she was sleeping in a long, black bed. I visit her a lot, asking her to wake up soon. Peter thinks I've gone crazy. Dad keeps trying to tell me that Mama is gone forever, but I know that's not true. She's going to come back soon. I just know it.

Dad says it's time for dinner, so I pick up Sparkle, my favorite stuffed rabbit, and silently step down the stairs. Dad has made homemade spaghetti, my favorite food. He's been making it at least once every week these days, because he thinks I need "consolation."

I'm not sure what that means, but it must be good, because it gives me spaghetti. Twirling the noodles, I think about what I should do afterwards. Read a book? Nope. Watch a movie? Nah. _Visit Mama?_ A little voice in my head whispers. Dad says it's unhealthy to visit Mama as often as I do. But…

It takes a few seconds before I realize Dad is calling my name. "Why aren't you eating?" My plate is clean shortly after that.

"I'm going to the park to play," I lie.

"This late?" Dad acts surprised, but he probably knows where I am really going.

I try to bring the empty plate to the kitchen and open the door. "See you later," Dad says. Peter rolls his eyes at me.

Closing the door behind me, I step out of the house and break into a sprint. I want to see Mama as soon as possible.

**.::.**

I finally get to the hill after about five minutes. But something is different.

It's hard to see from the base of the hill where I am. When I get to the top, I find a giant red….. mushroom? It looks broken.

Curious, I go up to the mushroom to touch it. Is it safe? I'm two feet away when something pops out from inside. I jump back, scared, and defensively hold Sparkle by my face. It's a chubby yellow star with eyes. "Don't worry!" it says. "My name is Luma. I'm looking for my mama." I blink. I tell him my name and repeat, "You're looking for your mama?" The star nods.

I try to take this in, and before I even realize, I'm saying, "I'll help you."

Luma jumps up and down excitedly. "I'll go get my telescope. It will help us see." I run back down the hill to get Dad's telescope. I remember when Mama was still awake, she, Dad, Peter, and I would camp on the hill and look at the stars through Dad's telescope.

I run into the house, then grab the telescope and leave. Once I've reached Luma again, we set up the telescope together. Nothing can be seen when I peer into the telescope but stars.

We waited for two hours, then I had to leave. "Please don't go!" Luma cried.

"Don't worry," I reply sweetly, "I'll be back tomorrow."

And every day after breakfast, I would rejoin Luma on the hill. We looked for Luma's mother for an entire year, but eventually, Luma lost hope.

**.::.**

**Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot! Feel free to comment and subscribe :D Hope you liked it! Sorry for a short chapter. More soon.**


	2. Taking Off

**Hello, friends! Here's the second chapter, which is probably obvious XD. Anyway, really sorry for short chapters! But I'm trying to make them as long as I possibly can, but it's kind of hard writing long chapters for Rosalina's Storybook, which is nine chapters of, like, five pages each. But I'm REALLY TRYING to put as much effort as I possibly can. These were originally two different chapters, but they're too short for one each. All characters are © Nintendo :D Anyway, let us begin!**

**.::.**

**Chapter 2**

**Taking Off**

It was a Sunday, and we had been looking for Luma's mother for a little over a year. "Let's face the truth," Luma cries dejectedly. "We'll never find Mama."

"Don't say that!" I scream. "We can't give up now!"

My glance fixes on the rusty mushroom ship. "Maybe…."

Luma catches my gaze and a new flame of hope lights up in his eyes. "We can fix up the Starshroom and look in space for Mama!" Luma finishes.

"My dad has lots of tools. With them, we can make the ship just like new!" I run back to my house and grab some hammers, nails, screwdrivers, and other tools from the garage. I also grab a few rags to try to clean the rust off.

Climbing back up the hill, I yell to Luma, "I've got everything!" Luma squeaks with joy.

We immediately get to work, tightening bolts and loosening screws. After everything's done, we start on the final touch. It takes an hour to completely polish the ship free of all its rust, but it's done now.

"Ready to go?" Luma asks, trying to control his excitement.

"Yup," I say, but then I remember something. "I need to say bye to Peter and Dad!"

"Hurry back!" Luma says as I rush back to my house.

Peter is watching TV. "Bye, Peter. I'll miss you." I hug him, and he kisses me on the forehead, but he doesn't ask any questions.

Looking for Dad, I think how long this journey may take. A month? A year? _Forever? _The nagging, pessimistic part of me says. Dad turns out to be in his office working. "Dad, I'm going to help a star find his mama."

"Yes, sweetie," he replies. "Have fun, and be back before eight." That's too bad, because I have a feeling that won't be happening. I try to hold back tears.

**.::.**

"I'm ready to go," I say to Luma. "I've packed jam, water, and other delicious things."

Luma is obviously very excited. "Thank you, thank you!" he cries. "I'm going to find Mama!" I smile back at Luma. I am excited, too.

Before climbing into the Starshroom, I walk to the tree, where Mama is sleeping. "Hi, Mama," I whisper. "Please guide us on our trip, and help Luma find his mother. I know you'll come back one day soon. I'll wait for you forever if I have to."

Saying a final goodbye, I take my bags of food and walk onto the Starshroom, where Luma is patiently waiting. "Were you saying bye to your mama?"

I nod, and Luma starts the ship. It's not long until we're in space, passing planets and moving up, up, up, into the unknown universe.

**.::.**

**Thank you again for reading! It means so much to me :3 I really hope you liked it. I don't know how much I'll be updating, but hopefully it won't be too long. I have one more chapter ready right now, which I'll probably upload tomorrow or later today. Keep reading :D**


	3. Star Bits

**Hey, friends! If you are still reading, you are awesome :D This will be a REALLY short chapter because the next one isn't ready yet. But it will be up sooner or later, hopefully sooner. Anyway, enjoy!**

**.::.**

Floating by a galaxy with a big white egg on one of the planets, I take a spoon and scrape off the last bit of jam from the bottom of the container. We've been wandering around the universe for two months, and Luma and I have no more food to eat.

My stomach is growling like a lion, and it would take 20 gallons of water to quench my terrible thirst. Luma is looking sad and he seems even worse than me. Because he's a star, and stars are obviously very different from people, Luma could only eat my jam. He couldn't eat any of my cookies or bread.

I look outside my window and see if there's anything outside we could eat. Some colorful, pointy rocks float around outside. "I'm so hungry, I would even eat those space rocks," I sigh.

Luma comes over to me to see what I'm talking about. "Space…?" Luma stops midsentence. "Those aren't space rocks! They're Star Bits!"

I must look confused, because Luma proceeds to tell me, "Star Bits are the most delicious things that we Lumas can eat!" Luma laughs.

I cross my arms and pout, something I haven't done since I was five. "For Lumas maybe. What am I supposed to eat?"

"Same thing!" Luma opens the window and grabs a Star Bit that's floating by. It's pointy and purple. "They also act like water," Luma says.

I cautiously take a bite, and though it's hard on the outside, it's soft and chewy on the inside. The Star Bit is sweet, and it tastes exactly like honey. It reminds me of the days when I was sick, Mama would make me toast for breakfast, and to drink she would let me have some coffee with milk and honey.

After I finish, I say, "That was scrumptious!" Luma giggles.

"Let's go catch some more!" he says jovially.

He goes to the back of the Starshroom and comes out with a big net. I open the window on top and grab the net. Leaning out, I start swiping the net around, trying to catch some. I caught some, but then, "Aahh!" Luma helps me up as I lose my balance.

"That was close!" Luma says. "But you got some!" I smile at Luma and lean out again.

We continue catching Star Bits for the next half hour or so. I almost fall a couple of other times, but by the time we're done, we have lots and lots of them. "We're going to be eating Star Bits for a loo~ng time," I complain.

**.::.**

**Yayz! Hope you guys enjoyed it X3 Since I forgot to mention in the beginning, all characters and plot are © Nintendo!**


	4. The Comet

**Hello, friends! Sorry it took so long to update ^^' But from now on there's probably going to be a lot of waits like that. Not only because I'm lazy, but because my school starts soon, so you guys are going to have to wait a while between chapters. Anyway, enjoy!**

**.::.**

"We've been looking a long time," Luma says despairingly. "Will we ever find Mama?"

I sigh and say, "I'm not so sure. But we can't give up."

We had stopped at every planet and galaxy we saw, but to no avail. We passed by all the galaxies my Dad had taught me about back home. Luma's Mama wasn't in the Space Junk Galaxy. Ghostly Galaxy was completely abandoned. We even went as far as the Melty Molten Galaxy, but she was nowhere to be found.

"We've visited every galaxy in the known universe," Luma whimpers.

I look out the window to see if there are any galaxies that we could have possibly missed. Just then, the Starshroom passes by an icy blue comet. "Mama must be there!" Luma yells. He starts jumping up and down, and I steer towards the comet.

The comet is very big, and it takes an hour to completely circumnavigate it, but Luma's mama is nowhere to be found. "I'm so sorry, Luma," I say.

"It's not your fault," Luma responds, forlorn. He looks down at the ground, and his face lights up.

"Is your mama under there?" I ask excitedly.

"No!" he says. "But there's stuff underneath!"

I look down and see he's right. I kneel down and start picking at the ice. It's very cold, and the cool surface makes me shiver. "Here, I've got something that could help," Luma says, entering the Starshroom. He comes back out a minute later holding a shovel.

I take the shovel from his hands and start using all my force to dig the ice out. It takes a while, but I eventually get the hang of it. After enough ice is out of the comet, we find… "Star Bits! Tons of them!" Luma cries.

I run into the Starshroom, get a bag, and start shoveling all the Star Bits into the sack. But there's something else underneath. "Huh?" I say. "What's this stuff?"

There are bricks, hammers, and countless other tools underneath where the Star Bits were. "Hey!" Luma says, looking down. "We could use these to build a house on this comet!"

"That's a great idea!" I respond. I take all the tools and put them to the side. "It's very late, and we can start working tomorrow. But we need to go to sleep."

**.::.**

**Thanks again for reading! :3 I added the tools, I swear they were in this chapter in the original story, but Super Mario Wiki doesn't mention them. Ah, well, I put them in there, 'cause I swear they were there. Anyway, thanks so much for reading! And like I said, I won't be updating too often, so I hope you have a good patience, else I'm gonna have an angry mob at my virtual door XD Characters and plot (c) Nintendo**


	5. The Dream

**Wow, it's been over a month since I last updated ^^' It feels so much longer. Sorry for the wait. I've got most of the story done now, and if I don't upload the rest today, I'll upload it tomorrow. Well, here's the usual crap: Characters and plot (c) Nintendo. Anyway, enjoy!**

**.::.**

**Chapter 5**

**The Dream**

That night, I had a dream. Well, I guess everybody has dreams, but I mean a really weird dream.

I was in this area. It was empty and I couldn't see anything. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, I saw a woman with blonde hair to the middle of her back and a long, flowing teal dress. Her back was turned to me. Mama! I shouted. Where are you going?

Mama didn't turn around. Instead, she said, Don't fret, dearest. I'm not going anywhere. Dream Me sniffles a little, and she continues. I'm always watching over you, like the sun in the day and the moon in the night.

Tears form in my eyes, and I try as hard as I might to hold them back. What about when it rains, and I can't see the sun or the moon? I question.

I will turn into a star in the clouds and wait for your tears to dry.

I go up to dear Mother and hug her. When are you coming back? When will I see you again? As I begin to sob, Mama hugs me back.

You'll see me again when the time has come.

It's then that I wake up, fidgeting and crying in my sleeping bag on the Starshroom. The tears roll down my cheeks, dripping off my chin, never stopping. I turn on my side and see Luma looking at me. "You have Star Bits in your eyes!" he wails.

I tear my eyes away from him and cry, "These aren't Star Bits! They're tears!" Luma looks at me consolingly while I wipe the water away from my face. "I'm crying because... because... I'll never see Mama again!"

Wiping away the tears was useless, because next thing I know, they're coming back, harder and faster than before. "Dad and Peter were right! She's never, not ever, coming back!"

My sadness must have gotten to Luma because next thing I know, he's sobbing along with me, saying, "Waaa! Mama!"

Despite our melancholy, we continued to travel through space, looking for Luma's mama. We passed many more comets, finding many Star Bits on every one, but never a sign of the star baby's mother.

After passing what was probably our seventh comet, Luma once again began to bawl. There was nothing I wanted to do but sob along with him, but I had to be strong. "Luma," I whispered. "The rain clouds won't go away if you keep crying."

Luma sniffles, but doesn't stop. Racking my brain for something to make him happier, I finally come up with something. Taking Luma and giving him a hug, I continue, "I'll give you a present if you stop."

Luma wipes away the tears from his face and, after a few minutes, mangaes to stop crying. That's when I say, without even thinking, "I'll take care of you."

The minute I said those words, I felt something inside my heart, like a spark or something. There was a feeling of my heart being on fire, but in a good way, like it was a fire of happiness.

Luma smiled at me, and I smiled back. This was going to be a very special friendship.

**.::.**

**Like always, thanks soo~ much for reading! More soon (which is hopefully, like, two minutes)**


	6. Building Home

**Hey, friends! Me again. Well, Rosalina and Luma have gotten pretty far in their adventures. This is the sixth chapter! Only four more ^^ Well, I really hope you're enjoying the story. Characters, plot (c) Nintendo, you know, all the usual stuff. Well, let us begin!**

**.::.**

Chapter 6

Building Home

Luma and I are walking around the comet, trying to find good places to build our home. "Maybe this would be a good place for the Kitchen?" Luma wonders.

"Hmmm, you might be right," I compliment. "The Kitchen should go here."

I shuffle over to another empty spot on the big blue comet. I take the tools and point them up towards the sky. "That would be the perfect spot for a Gate, if I only I knew how to get it up there," I mumble to myself.

Luma grabs some of the tools from the Starshroom and brings them over to the Kitchen's designated area. Walking over to the star baby, I try to envision what the comet will look like once we've built everything. Ever since I promised to take care of Luma, I had been working much quicker than usual, trying to make a nice home, one that would hopefully be temporary, but would last forever if need be.

I grab a hammer and start breaking the ice. There are some more tools underneath the ice that we hadn't spotted before, and I grab them, finding some bricks and wood. I start stacking the bricks and cementing them in place, forming a dome-shaped building.

After the Kitchen is finished, Luma and I bustle off to the next are and begin our work again. 

.::.

I wipe my face with my arm, sweaty and tired, after finally completing the house. Luma and I look around the comet and I sigh. There was a library, a kitchen, a garden, even a beautiful fountain. As nice our new home was, I couldn't help but say, "It's awful big for just us two. I wish Mama and Dad and Peter were here."

That night, Luma and I went to sleep in the new Bedroom. As I held Sparkles to my chest while I fell asleep, I wondered if I would ever see my family again.

**.::.**

**Well, that's that :) Ooh, I can't wait to upload Chapter 8. Not to sound vain, I just love how I wrote it :D I hope you guys will like it, too ^^ Well, Chapter 7 will come in a few more minutes. MWAHAHA I'M FORCING YOU TO WAIT FIVE MORE MINUTES I'M SO EVIL XD As you can see, I'm very random.**


	7. More Children

**Aw, man, this chapter is soo cute in the original storybook ^^ Hope you like it! Geez, I'm running out of things to say XD Plots and characters (c) Nintendo**

**.::.**

**Chapter 7**

**More Children**

It was about lunchtime where I came from, and Luma and I were talking to each other in a vivid conversation. I had a cup of tea, and was sipping some warm liquid from the little mug, when out on the horizon we spotted a comet, kind of like our own, but smaller and apricot-colored.

The tiny planet approached us, and I got up and walked over to it. Luma follows me, and at that moment, another Luma, apricot like her home, popped out seemingly out of nowhere. Gasping happily, I give out a little squeal, "Do you know each other?"

Despite my excitement, the Lumas seem awkward. They stared at each other, surprised and uneasy. They didn't get closer, and the apricot one seemed to have no interest in retreating, they just stared, and stared, and stared some more. Finally, my Luma banishes the silence, saying, "My mama!"  
>At first, I'm happy for Luma, but I sadden a little when I hear the new star baby repeat, "My mama! My mama!"<p>

The Lumas danced around me happily, flinging "my mama!" around and around. A smile flitted back onto my face, the scene taking place was just too cute. I begin to laugh, when all of a sudden, the strangest thing happens.

From the little apricot planet, more and more Lumas begin to pop out. Blue ones, red ones, even a brown one. Hundreds upon hundreds of star babies seemed to pop out of the planet's terrain, all dancing around me and shouting "My mama! My mama!"

I'm startled at first, but I then begin to laugh harder and harder. My eyes fill with tears of happiness. It's then that I realize, they're calling me their mama! Well, if I'm taking care of one Luma, why not hundreds more? "What will I ever do with all these children?" I giggle.

They all stare at me as I continue to crack up. I fall down and say, "Well, I guess I'll have to name you all!" I point at one of the Lumas and begin to think up names. "You'll be Lucille. You can be Luke.."

**.::.**

**Eeyup. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! (I really need to think of something to say XD)**


	8. Realization

**Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. This is my favorite chapter that I've written so far. I don't know why, I just _loved _writing the memories. It was just so fun, making up Rosalina's past like that. Also, my version explains _how_ her mom died, so yeah. Kind of an impulsive explanation, but, eh, it makes sense :P Plots and character (c) Nintendo (I really want to stop saying that XP)**

**.::.**

**Chapter 8**

**Realization**

Only a few weeks after I "adopted" all the star babies, I caught sight of my 100th comet. As I looked up at it in awe, I couldn't help but wonder, Is my home as blue as it used to be?

Going back to my bedroom, I see something that I had forgotten all about. Dad's telescope was stuffed in the corner, dusty from unuse. I walk over to it, wipe off the dust, and grab it by the stand. Bringing it outside, I put the stand on an empty patch of the comet, and place the lens part on top.

I look through the eyepiece, and way off in the distance, I see the beautiful planet where I was born. "It looks so far, but so close," I mumble to myself while I fiddle with the knob, trying to focus the image more.

Peering again through the eyepiece, the image has definitely increased its magnification. I can see.. a hill, green and grassy, dotted with fragrant flowers everywhere. Zooming in as close as I possibly can, I see a terrace on the hill. A very familiar terrace on a very familiar hill in a very familiar field... "That's where I used to go stargazing!" I cry out.

Tears begin to form unwillingly as memories of the field flash before my eyes.

_I rub the sleep out of my eyes as I climb up the hill with this very telescope between my arms. Dad's hand is on my back, helping me up the rise of land. Once we get to the top, he guides my hands as I try to set up the super-magnifying glass. He peeks into the lens, adjusts the telescope, and hands it over to me so I can see the bright stars and constellations in the sky.  
><em>  
><em> Peter and I climb up the snow-covered hill, a sled in his gloved hand, dragging it behind him. He sets it down on the top of the hill and helps me on front. I happily grab the sled's rope as Peter hops in behind me. He starts the sled up by pushing his hands against the snow, and we slide down the hill, crashing headfirst into the mound of powdery precipitation on the bottom.<strong><br>**_

_ It was a bright sunny day, and Mama was helping me spread our blue and white checkered picnic blanket underneath the shady tree. I run down the hill, the food-filled basket in my hand, and run back up, stuffed with joy. Mama laughs as she takes the basket from my hands and sets it down on the blanket. We take out the sandwiches and freshly-squeezed lemonade. After munching our lunch and sipping our juice, we take out the baked-from-scratch cupcakes and gleefully chow down. We walk home, and she goes to the cupboard to grab her medicine. She gasps. It's not there. I remember I was looking at it, and had brought it up to my room. I run to my bed and grab the medicine, then rush back down, but it's too late. Mama's on the floor, and she won't wake up. I shout for Dad, and he calls for the hospital, but it's still too late. That was the day that.. that Mama..._

I tear my face away from the telescope's eyepiece, and begin to cry. "I want to go home! I want to see Mama!" I collapse on the ground and place my hands over my eyes. "I want to see Mama! But she's not going to be there, because she's not sleeping! It's like Dad and Peter and the doctors said! She's not sleeping, she's dead!"

**.::.**

**So, yeah, in case a little kid is reading this ('cause it's family friendly, so I don't see any big deal), I'm going to save you parents an explanation. In this version of the story, Rosalina's mom had diabetes, a type of disease that affects your body's ability to make insulin, the stuff that dissolves the sugar from your food. Diabetics have to take a special shot that gives the body insulin after they eat. If they don't take it, their blood sugar gets too high, and they can die from that. So, yeah, I'm no doctor, so that's probably not the best explanation ever, but, eh, I tried.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! I'm still writing Chapter 9, I'll probably upload it tomorrow or something.**


	9. Luma's Comet

**I have nothing to say here :P Characters and Plot are (c) Nintendo**

**.::.**

**Chapter 9**

**Luma's Comet**

After a few days, I got over the reality of never seeing Mama again, but only a few days after that, I became forlorn once again. Luma came up behind me and gave me a hug. "You still have me, Mama!" I turn around to face him. "Don't be sad about your mama. Just remember that there will always be a part of her in your heart. Like, Star Bits make me happy because they remind me of my Mama!"

"It's not the same!" I sob.

Luma looks at me, and I notice a sole tear rolling down his face. After the tear disappears, though, he smiles and says, "I have an idea!" I look at him curiously. "I can transform into a comet and carry you on this journey!"

Before I could comment, Luma began to fly up into the air, white tails speeding behind him. I gape in astonishment, and he begins to plummet back down to the ground. BOOM! The ground shook, and I fought to keep my balance. A crater had appeared on the ground, and the same lights that had followed Luma poured out of the hole. They go back into the sky and join together, forming a big, bright comet tail. The light is blinding. After the flash goes away, I look up and see a comet where Luma was just standing. "H..how?" I stammer

Lupe, a red Luma, goes up to me and says, "Our destiny as Lumas is to grow up and become things in space: comets, galaxies, you name it!

One of the green Lumas, Lana, piped in, "I want to grow up and be a star that makes someone special smile!"

Lester, a blue Luma, says, "He turned into a real cutie of a comet!"

Soon, all of the star babies are huddled around me, saying, "No more crying, Mama!" I giggle and give hugs to all of them.

"Thank you. I feel much better." And from that day on, I didn't cry again. Even though I sometimes missed my family, I tried to stay happy as Luma's comet pulled us around our orbit.

**.::.**

**As always, thanks for reading! :3 As important as this chapter is, it wasn't that fun to write XP Or maybe I'm just tired. That's probably it. I lost my homework, and I have a book report due in two days that I haven't even finished the book for.**


	10. Cake and Dreams

**Here we go! The last chapter that's actually from the story. Plot and Characters (c) Nintendo**

**.::.**

**Chapter 10**

**Cake and Dreams**

More and more Lumas moved into my new home as we traveled through the universe. I also made many telescopes with the materials found in the ice, and I placed them in the different rooms. We were all eager to call it our home.

I decided one day to bring all the Lumas into the Kitchen for a big surprise. A new star baby, Lanelle, had recently joined our big family, and I wanted to make a welcome party.

After the Lumas had all gotten in the kitchen, I said, louder than usual, "Come on! Let's make a cake! Sprinkled with Star Bits! To welcome Lanelle!"

The stars scurried around the kitchen, grabbing sugar, milk, and all those ingredients. I got out a bowl and a spoon and began to mix the dough. As I set down the bowl, I looked around at the frantic scene, all the Lumas talking to each other happily. I laughed to myself and thought, This is my family now, and I'll stay with them until they all leave. When they leave, I'll see them off with a smile.

After our snack of Star Bit cake, we all went to bed. As I drifted off to sleep that night, a gentle light shone over me. It reminded me of the beautiful planet I used to call home. I sighed and said quietly, "It would be nice to visit home sometimes." I went to sleep quickly after that

**.::.**

**These last two chapters are really short. Well, it's the end. There's not much to say :P **


	11. Now

**Oh my gosh! It's the last chapter already! ^^ Thank you, all of you, for reading this story all the way to here! It means a lot to me. Plot and Characters (c) Nintendo**

**.::.**

**Chapter 11**

**Now**

It's been over 400 years since then. I don't know how I'm still alive, but I'm assuming it has something to do with that spark I felt so long ago when I promised to take care of Luma.

I still visit my home every 100 years. And every time, I'm reminded of my family. Does Dad remember me? Does Peter? Did they try looking for me? The nagging part of me never left, either. It's your fault Mama died, it always says. But I can quickly shut it off, because I've forgiven myself, and I'm sure Mama has, too.

The Lumas just keep on coming, and I love every single one of them. Just like Lupe said way back when, they all turned into something. Planets, comets, some have even turned into galaxies every so often. Lanelle is still here. She hasn't decided what to become yet.

I'm looking out into the distance, admiring my home planet. Hmm, some ships are flying out.. "Mama, Mama!" Lanelle says while tugging on my sleeve.

She's seen someone. I guess i must go. But before I leave, I need to say...

Thank you for listening..

**.::.**

**Shortest. Chapter. Ever. Well, it's the last chapter and I didn't want to combine it with the tenth one. Yeah, I know the ending's kind of lame, but, eh. (Way to end positive, Pudding! XD) Anyway, that's that. Thanks again for reading ^^ It means so much. My next story is either Tokyo Mew Mew or Pretty Cure. I'm leaning towards TMM, but this isn't the place to be talking about that. ^^ Thank you for reading. All your views, ratings, and reviews mean so much to me.**


End file.
